Réveille-toi
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Je suis désolé si ça te dérange, mais je vais me marier avec elle." Dignam ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Billy Costigan ne pouvait pas lui dire ça après cette année de vie commune, lui qui l'avait hébergé et protégé durant sa convalescence. Billy/Sean [OS]


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : The Departed (va)/Les infiltrès (vf)  
Couple : Billy Costigan/Sean Dignam  
Genre : Romance/Famille  
Résumé :_ _« Je suis désolé si ça te dérange, mais je vais me marier avec elle. » Dignam ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Billy Costigan ne pouvait pas lui dire ça après cette année de vie commune, lui qui l'avait hébergé et protégé durant sa convalescence._

 _Bla bla introductif : Voici à nouveau le défi imposé par le générateur de « quote ». Celle que je devais introduire aujourd'hui est la suivante : «_ _ **I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I'm going to marry her**_ _. » Il y a vraiment peu de fic sur ce superbe film à l'intrigue bien poussées et aux personnages charismatique, et je me suis prise à grandement apprécier ce couple (aux magnifiques fics que j'ai découvertes, notamment sur LiveJournal). Bonne lecture._

* * *

_-''-_

 **R** éveille-toi

_-''-_

Sean Dignam regardait sombrement l'autre homme assis dans le fauteuil du salon à lire un texto qu'il avait reçu, large sourire rieur sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la jalousie le dévorer voracement de l'intérieur et il serra si fort le verre qu'il essuyait entre les mains qu'il manqua de le briser.

Billy Costigan vivait chez lui depuis pratiquement un an déjà, une fois sa sortie d'hôpital où il avait maquillé sa mort –à la base normalement bien destinée pour lui- afin de démasquer les derniers hommes de Costello. Alors que Billy ne devait rester chez Sean seulement pendant l'enquête qui avait duré deux petits mois, il s'était pris à ne pas se faire jeter à coup de pied dehors à la fin de toute cette histoire.

Aucun des deux n'évoqua un potentiel départ, non, comme si c'était naturel, il restait à cohabiter ensemble, la petite maison étant libre suite au déménagement de Sean ici après la fin de son divorce. Et chacun sembla trouver sa place, Billy reprenant un poste au SIU en tant que flic à part entière, et Sean, restant son supérieur bien que l'insubordination de Billy soit de pair avec leur étrange relation. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble dans une toute petite maison à la périphérie de Boston.

Et à la grande surprise de tous, le Sergent Sean Dignam avait fini par laisser Billy le traiter comme son égal si bien que tous deux formaient une équipe active et productive.

À la maison, c'était un peu différent bien que les querelles restaient enracinées dans leur train de vie. Ici, Sean pouvait scruter les moindres faits et gestes de Billy sans se faire pincer et se prit à apprécier partager sa vie au foyer avec l'autre homme. Le travail était certes un gros bloc qui prenait du temps, mais quand ils pouvaient profiter du week-end, ils ne se faisaient pas prier.

Ils avaient fini par sortir régulièrement, dans des bars, au cinéma, pour faire du sport –souvent poussé par Billy- ou bien simplement parfois pour se balader et aucun des deux hommes n'émettait le moindre commentaire quant à cette bien étrange relation. C'était comme une habitude. Ils mangeaient rarement le matin ensemble suite à leurs horaires bien distinctes, parfois Sean ou Billy ne rentrait pas dormir, mais quand ils pouvaient, ils prenaient le repas du soir ensemble alors que le chat de Billy se frottait joyeusement à leurs jambes en quémandant de la nourriture. Le soir était parfois accompagné d'un film qu'ils regardaient dans le même canapé, épaule contre épaule, tout en se partageant des bières et des glaces.

Un parfait _couple_ silencieux.

Bon sang, Sean était pourtant tombé des nues quand un soir il y eut une coupure d'eau et d'électricité et que Billy en avait profité pour le faire sortir et lui offrir un dîner. Mais ce n'était pas un repas dans un fast-food comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire à la sortie du boulot où le week-end en rentrant d'une exposition, non, Billy avait délibérément choisi un restaurant gastronomique qu'il avait apparemment longtemps eu en tête et ils avaient partagé ce dîner face à face alors que des yeux curieux les avaient observé de loin.

Mais Sean avait beau ne pas aimer les regards tout droit dirigés vers eux, il avait apprécié ce geste bien qu'il ne le dit jamais tout haut et il s'était mis à se demander sérieusement si… Si Billy Costigan avait pour intention de franchir une certaine barrière.

Barrière que finalement, Billy ne franchit jamais et Sean savait intérieurement pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne lui donnait aucune occasion et qu'il fuyait. Oui il fuyait, lui, Sean Dignam, le chef adjoint de l'unité prestigieuse des infiltrés qui ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il aimait ce jeu du chat et de la souris, du « je te suis tu me fuis, je te fuis tu me suis ». Être dans une relation avec un autre homme qui plus est, _Billy Costigan_ , l'effrayait bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais tout haut. C'est pour cela qu'il entretint leur étrange relation où ils se tournaient autour en se comportant comme un vrai connard, et Billy lui relançait bien la balle.

C'était ça, le train habituel de leur vie.

Néanmoins, depuis quelques semaines, Billy semblait un peu plus distant et Sean ne fut pas long à le remarquer. Il sortait de plus en plus souvent seul, et il savait qu'il rejoignait une jeune femme, Madolyn, son ancienne psychiatre qui avait un bel enfant –d'après les croyances populaires, c'était celui du défunt Colin Sullivan- et au début ça ne dérangeait pas réellement Sean, car Billy pouvait très bien faire sa vie et avoir des amis, de toute manière, il vivait _ici_ avec _lui_.

Mais quand il comprit que parfois il restait dormir chez elle et qu'il l'appelait souvent, Sean s'était vu voir rouge et ses altercations avec Billy se furent plus violentes. Il n'était plus intéressé par lui ? Avait-il lancé son dévolu sur la blonde ? Et Sean en devint _malade_.

« C'est cette psy qui te faire pouffer comme ça ? » lâcha finalement Sean en rangeant peut-être trop abruptement les verres dans le placard, prétendant un certain désintéressement.

« Elle m'a envoyé une photo du petit et moi, si tu voyais nos têtes ! » fit Billy de son siège en riant légèrement à la vue de l'image affichée sur son téléphone.

Un autre pic de colère et de jalousie vint brûler les entrailles du sergent qui lui offrit un regard noir bien que Billy ne le vit pas. Le plus jeune rit à nouveau face à l'engin électronique et utilisa le clavier pour taper une réponse tandis que Sean jeta le chiffon sur le rebord de l'évier pour s'introduire dans le salon.

« Vire-moi ce sourire niais, ça me donne presque envie de vomir, » railla Sean en récupérant la télécommande sur la table basse.

Billy quitta des yeux l'écran du téléphone et jeta un regard désabusé à l'égard de son colocataire qui essayait d'allumer la télévision. Sean grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe en ouvrant le compartiment à piles, visiblement vides d'énergie.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, » lui fit Billy.

« Je me contrefiche de cette femme, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, _Costigan_ , » fut la réponse dure du plus âgé qui retirait les piles un peu trop furieusement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, _Dignam_. »

Billy se leva, sentant la tension palpable. Sean n'utilisait son nom de famille que lorsque ça allait mal. C'était comme un signe pour l'avertir de ne pas plus l'énerver où ça allait mal finir. Mais déformais c'était le genre de signe qui ne freinait plus du tout Billy.

Au moment où Sean retirait la quatrième pile, Billy prit enfin sa décision et ignora l'expression agacée de son ami.

« Je vais _la_ demander en mariage. »

Sean crut avoir mal entendu et son cœur fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine. Il quitta des yeux la télécommande et regarda avec effarement l'autre homme qui était pleinement sérieux et qui restait immobile, comme attendant la réaction de son colocataire.

« Qu… Quoi ? » ne put qu'articuler Sean, abasourdi.

Rares étaient les fois où il était pris de court et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Billy Costigan était bien le seul capable de le mettre dans cet état, mais cette révélation battait bien toutes les autres. Certes, il paraissait proche de Madolyn et de son fils, mais jamais Sean ne s'était attendu à ça. Depuis quand sortaient-ils ensemble ? Depuis quand Billy gardait ça pour lui ?

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? » s'empressa de dire Sean qui voulait montrer à son interlocuteur que cette nouvelle ne l'avait en rien bouleversé. « Sais-tu même ce que le mot _mariage_ veut dire ? Car dans ce contexte j'ai l'impression que tu sors ça sur un putain de coup de tête. »

Il faisait tout pour garder son calme et son sang-froid, mais cette nouvelle sortit tout droit de la bouche de Billy l'avait clairement dévasté. Avait-il mal interprété les signes de Billy ? Était-il même bi' ?

« Après tout ça… Tu me sors ça comme ça ! » reprit vivement Sean ne laissant pas l'autre homme pouvoir se défendre. « Tu sors avec elle mais tu as préféré garder ça secret ? Putain, je suis quoi ?! Ta putain de mère à qui tu ne veux pas avouer avoir une copine ! On seulement le type avec qui tu partages une maison, les corvées et le fric ! »

« On est _coloc'_ , oui. »

Sean était à bout. Comment Billy pouvait-il rester si calme alors que lui était au bord de la crise de nerfs. La fatigue et le boulot ne faisaient qu'empirer son humeur dévastatrice et ce coup bas de la part de l'homme qu'il s'était pris à être attiré lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il était prêt à lui lancer la télécommande en pleine figure.

« Et tu as préféré ne rien me dire ? Après… Après toute cette année de vie commune ? » s'exclama à nouveau Sean en montrant un geste rageur de la main le salon, désignant ainsi la maison.

« J'ai une vie moi aussi, » commença à s'énerver le plus jeune. « Je ne suis pas enfermé dans une prison d'argent ici, ok ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition comme ça ! »

Ce n'était pas pour rien que toutes les relations que Sean avait entreprises avaient merdé par le passé. Tout lui était passé entre les doigts et malgré toutes les meilleures paroles du monde –saupoudré par un langage hautement fleuri- il n'avait jamais réussi à faire machine arrière.

Voyant que Sean, rouge de colère, restait muet, Billy continua en reculant d'un pas.

« Je suis désolé si ça te dérange, mais je vais me marier avec elle. »

« Eh ben va te marier avec ta putain de psy, engrosse-la réellement et qu'elle ponde tes vrais gosses, je m'en branle ! »

Billy lui lança un regard mauvais et se rapprocha de lui pour le pousser brusquement en arrière, paume contre son torse. Sean se laissa faire et recula, non sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ?! Hein ?! » s'écria violemment Billy visiblement à énerver par le comportement de l'autre homme. « Parce que tu es trop effrayé qu'on franchisse les limites, Sean ! »

Les deux hommes étaient bouillants de rage, à la respiration lourde, à deux doigts de se sauter dessus pour en venir aux mains, ce qui ne serait pas réellement une surprise, ni anodin. Mais avant que le plus âgé ne puisse rétorquer avait tout autant de violence, Billy reprit la parole en ajustant des gestes à ses propos.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un comme toi qui n'assume absolument rien ! Toi et ta foutue politique de l'autruche ! »

« Pour qui tu te prends, Costigan ?! » s'exclama Sean en se rapprochant de lui dangereusement, le menaçant du regard tout en le pointant du bout de la télécommande.

« Je me prends pour le type que tu as fui ! Tu as honte, je le sais ! Tu veux que personne ne te sache avec un autre _mec_ ! Ellerby est très clair avec ses petits discours à la con : _c'est bien de marier une femme, au moins on-_ … »

« Ellerby ne me dicte en rien ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et je ne me soucie pas de ces putains de propos, tu m'entends ! »

Bordel, si Sean comprenait bien –malgré la colère qui brouillait son esprit- Billy l'accusait d'avoir fui alors que quelque chose pouvait commencer entre eux. Il l'accusait d'avoir honte de lui et de leur potentielle relation. Mais il fut incapable de répondre correctement à ses allusions.

La respiration de Billy se calma doucement et il tira légèrement son menton en hauteur pour prouver à l'autre homme qu'il n'allait pas de plier à ses caprices.

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Où je pars d'ici, » lui déclara le plus jeune.

Sean ne le dira jamais, mais cette phrase fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, trop fier pour supplier Billy de rester ici.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » finit par dire Billy après quelques secondes de silence, le regard teinté d'une certaine tristesse.

Et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, prêt à quitter la maison, pour peut-être rejoindre Madolyn. Il passa en trombe dans la cuisine, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il passa près de la table de cuisine qu'ils avaient tant utilisée, devant le porte-manteau où étaient mélangées leurs vestes, devant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur contenant leurs chambres. Avec fermeté, il tira la porte d'entrée déverrouillée et laissa Sean seul dans le salon.

Sean Dignam entrouvrit ses lèvres, voulant lui hurler de belles insultes, ou peut-être lui crier de revenir ici, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Son cœur se serra plus au moment où il entendit que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée derrière Billy et un sursaut d'horreur le prit quand il comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Billy Costigan allait lui échapper. Pour toujours.

« Merde, » jura-t-il en jetant la télécommande contre le canapé pour ensuite se précipiter vers l'entrée.

Tout aussi vivement que Billy, il tira la porte et dévala aussi le porche en bois. Billy était déjà au portail et s'apprêtait à le franchir en semblait ne pas vouloir se retourner bien qu'il ait entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Sean ne prit pas la peine de héler son prénom, non, il courut jusqu'à lui sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et du fait qu'il était à l'extérieur. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules du plus jeune avec fermeté et le tourna vers lui. Billy crut pendant un instant qu'il allait se prendre un coup en pleine figure, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant venant de Sean et tenta de le repousser mais rien à faire. Sean n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller.

Sans prévenir, Sean ignora l'autre homme qui se débattait et approcha son visage du sien pour presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Et ce geste eut donc de geler le plus jeune sur place qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Cette forte pression se mua rapidement en un réel baiser que Billy accepta après ces quelques seconds ahurissements et il passa ses bras contre les hanches du plus âgé pour le pousser à aller de l'avant.

Sean avait laissé ses ressentiments de côté et la seule chose qui réveillait toute son âme était le simple fait de souhaiter garder Billy Costigan avec lui, dans cette maison. Ainsi, il l'embrassa avec toute la détresse, l'espoir et la passion qu'il pouvait offrir à cet échange, ses mains se glissant jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne.

Qu'importe si les voisins les voyaient ainsi. Qu'importe cette petite pluie douce et fine contre leurs peaux. Qu'importe la porte de la maison toujours ouverte qui allait laisser entrer tous ces satanés moustiques en ce début de soirée. Billy était son ancre dans ce monde de fous et cette Madolyn ne pouvait pas l'arracher.

Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, et leurs regards hésitants se croisèrent. En général, leurs disputes se finissaient par les poings ou par des insultes bien placées. Ce nouveau tournant était tout à faire surprenant.

« Je te veux dans ma putain de maison, » commença soudain Sean à voix basse en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ses mains toujours contre les joues du plus jeune. « Je te veux dans ma putain de cuisine le matin en lisant ce journal de merde tout en buvant ton café trop sucré. Je te veux dans mon salon à débattre avec moi de ces films débiles comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je te veux dans ma voiture à écouter tes CD de fillettes. Je te veux dans ma putain de vie, _Billy_. »

Billy resta le souffle coupé, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui se produisait là. Était-ce Sean Dignam qui lui parlait là ? Et non pas une projection de son subconscient ? Mais il resta silencieux et laissa l'autre homme continuer, lui qui semblait en avoir tant sur le cœur.

« Et si tu veux comprendre que je me contrefiche de ce que pense ces enfoirés du SIU, » reprit Sean en lâchant finalement les joues. « Je t'embrasserait volontairement _devant_ eux. Et j'irais foutre mon poing dans la gueule d'Elleby en lui assurant que je suis quand même stable même en étant avec un autre gars et que ma robinetterie marche toujours aussi bien. »

À ces mots, Billy ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, voyant pratiquement Sean faire ce genre de chose.

« Ne pars pas. »

Mais la dernière phrase de Sean était plus sérieuse et le sourire de Billy disparu. Sans avertissement, il se rapprocha de lui, pressa une main derrière la nuque du plus âgé et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce fut plus court mais plus lascif et plus épris. Et montrant qu'il n'avait pas honte de Billy dans ce genre de relation, Sean ne montra aucun geste de recul.

« Et moi je te veux dans mon lit, » lui murmura finalement Billy près de son oreille avant de se détacher de lui.

Cette petite phrase électrisa le cœur du sergent qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire sournois.

« Techniquement, je pense que mon lit serait une meilleur idée, » lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil à son adresse. « Le tiens c'est juste… Un canapé ouvert qui menace de se refermer sur ta belle gueule. »

« Ah ouais ? Il est si dangereux que ça ce lit ? »

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire à l'unisson, prit par les événements de la situation stressante et violente qui avaient fini comme ceci dans le jardin sous une pluie douce et fraiche. C'était à ne pas y croire.

« Au fait, je ne suis jamais sorti avec Madolyn, » lui avoua soudain Billy après quelques secondes de rires nerveux.

« Quoi ? » fut la réponse immédiate de l'autre homme qui paraissait tomber des nues.

« J'essayais juste de te réveiller. »

« Espèce de petit enfoiré. »

Mais un large sourire apaisait ses paroles, car Sean en était soulagé. Billy était finalement à lui et pas à cette autre femme qu'il avait jalousée depuis un moment déjà. Et il souhaitait appartenir à Billy corps et âme.

Et lorsque Billy et son sourire narquois se retournèrent vers la maison pour ensuite se diriger vers la bâtisse, Sean resta un instant devant le portail à l'observer marcher lentement. Et quand il passa le pas de la porte en appelant son nom pour venir s'abriter avant qu'il n'attrape une cochonnerie, Sean sentit son cœur se serrer, et il soupira de bien-être.

Lui et Billy partageait une vie, ça c'était une parfaite affirmation et les choses allaient commencer à devenir encore plus intéressantes.

Mais au moment où il allait lui aussi se diriger vers la porte, il remarqua du coin des yeux quelque chose dans le jardin adjacent au sien. Il tourna la tête et vit une vieille dame, panier à linge entre les mains, qui semblait les observer depuis un moment, l'expression loin du dégout, mais vraiment très surprise.

Sean déglutit, mais les anciennes paroles de Billy concernant son manque de courage et sa lâcheté lui permirent de prendre son courage à deux mains et vraiment prouver à Billy qu'il n'était plus honteux de partager un quelconque romantisme avec lui.

Ainsi, il leva une main pour saluer la vieille femme et sourit maladroitement.

« Bien le bonjour, Madame Shuerz. C'est bien mon compagnon, là-bas, oui oui. »

_-''-_

Fin

_-''-_

* * *

 _Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, ou votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. Kissss_


End file.
